


Danseur Peacock

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also im a sucker for nathanette, called the peacock kwami paavo, if youve read my other stuff you probably recognize that name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael comes over to do homework with Marinette. Since his kwami is a bit of a jerk, they punish him by dressing him up! Poor Paavo ends up quite embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danseur Peacock

Sometimes Nathanaël’s kwami annoyed Marinette to the point she wondered just what color he’d change to if she strangled his little neck.  The peacock kwami was, to put it simply, a jerk at times.  Nothing at all like sweet, quiet Nathanaël. 

So, when the redhead came up over to do homework with Marinette, she wasn’t surprised the kwami laid in the teasing early. 

“Oooh, study date!” Paavo snickered, “I’ll get the popcorn!”

“You hate popcorn,” Nathanaël huffed, plopping down beside Marinette.  “And it’s not a date!” he said, the faintest blush on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, sure it’s not,” Paavo snickered, diving for Tikki where she laid on the sofa.  Marinette could hear her poor kwami’s yelp when she was tackled, but it quickly dissolved into laughter between the two friends.  Somehow, Tikki enjoyed being around the little twerp.  That ladybug had a heart of gold.

Nathanaël coughed, jerking Marinette’s attention back toward their homework.  “How do you wanna break up the work, Ladybird?” he asked, a soft smile on his face.

Marinette giggled, shaking her head at the nickname.  She pulled her textbook closer and flitted through the pages assigned to them, “How about we read every other page?” she suggested.  Nathanaël nodded, shifting in the chair to see his book better.  “You want me to read first, Show Bird?”  The boy nodded, snickering.

They both heard Paavo’s groan from the sofa, and glanced up to see both kwamis watching them.  “This is so grosssss,” Paavo complained, slumping where he sat.  “Tikki, they’re so grooooooss!”

Tikki huffed and punched the peacock, making him tumble off the back of the sofa.  Marinette and Nathanaël laughed, which just made Paavo grumble in frustration.  The teens turned back to work, reading about a famous dancer who destroyed her ankles perfecting her dancing.  The story ended up making Paavo laugh, and Marinette decided she couldn’t take it anymore.

She hopped up and stomped up the steps to her bedroom, Nathanaël questioning her the whole way.  A crash and the sound of something rolling across the floor later, Marinette returned with something behind her back.  “C’mere, Paavo,” she cooed, motioning with her pointer finger.  Hesitantly, the kwami made his way over to the dining table where Marinette produced a ballerina costume, tutu and all.

“Oh, _no_!” Paavo screeched, attempting to fly away.  Nathanaël’s hand stopped him, and the kwami was pushed back down for Marinette to force the very pink outfit on him.  Paavo whined and wiggled around, shaking his tail from where it was squished.  “This isn’t fair!” he complained, shaking his bottom angrily. 

“Why don’t we try a few dance moves?” Marinette suggested through her giggles.  She took Paavo by his arms and danced him across their textbooks like a child would do to a doll.  “Aaaaaand, the split!”

“No!”

Nathanaël couldn’t breathe.  He was laughing so hard, just watching his kwami be (rightfully) tortured by his crush.  He never would have seen this situation happening just three months before, but now it just felt right. 

“I hate you both!” Paavo whined.  “In front of Tikki!”

“…Oh?” both teens questioned with the same smirk.  They turned to each other, evil little grins growing on their faces. 

That’s when the peacock realized what he had just said.  “No!  Not like that!” he tried to defend, shaking his head fervently.

“Tikkiiii!” Marinette sang, “Paavo has a little performance for youuuu!”

Nathanaël snorted, “You’re so pretty, now, Paavo.  She’ll love it.”

“You’re both dead to me.” Paavo deadpanned, shrinking when Tikki popped up over the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Peacock's are assholes. That's why he's like that.


End file.
